


In Control

by idficgoeshere



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Futanari, Humiliation, Kink, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Porn, so much kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5658535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idficgoeshere/pseuds/idficgoeshere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda Lawson prides herself on her self-control. Admiral Xen has plans to thoroughly disabuse her of her illusions in that regard.</p>
<p>(It's porn. Really kinky porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this kinkmeme prompt:
> 
> _"Okay, so there's not shortage of futa stuff here or anywhere else. But what seems distressingly rare are stories where the female is transformed unwillingly into a futa for someone else's perverted desires. Any female can be transformed and any female can be their dom though I prefer the ladies on the Normandy+The Asari+Xen."_

Miranda woke up dizzy and groggy. She blinked, but nothing would focus.

What had happened? She had been in the bar waiting for a contact and then…

The drink. There had been something in the drink.

Suddenly, she was fully awake. The room resolved from a white blur to the spotless shine of a laboratory, far cleaner than the usual on Omega. She tried to get up and discovered, with a stab of fear, that she was restrained to the chair with cuffs at her wrists, ankles, waist, and head, legs spread.

“Finally awake, I see,” said a female voice behind her. Something about it was familiar, she was sure. There was a filter, but she knew that accent.

“Let me up,” she said, keeping her voice steady with an effort.

“Oh, I don't think so. I went to a lot of trouble for this.”

“I assure you, it was not worth it. I can pay, and you will regret it if you keep me here.”

“I doubt it.” The speaker leaned in close, right next to her ear, and she shivered. Quarian – she could hear the hiss of an envirosuit filter and feel the metal edge of the mask brush her cheek. “I've been watching you for a long time, Ms. Lawson. I know exactly what you have to offer. And it's not enough.”

The speaker leaned closer, her clothed breast brushing the back of Miranda's shoulder, and she realized suddenly that she was naked. “You always walked around as if you thought you were better than the rest of us. Always so perfect, so in control. So poised, so sure of yourself. And, well,” the woman mused, “maybe you had a reason. I heard that these,” her hands snaked out around Miranda's torso and pinched her nipples hard, making her gasp, “are some of the best genetic engineering money can buy.” The hands stayed there for a second, pulling and rolling her nipples before pulling away, leaving them achingly erect in the chill of the room.

“But, well, I have a hobby,” the speaker continued. “I am always looking to improve on perfection. And _I_ am always in control.”

Finally, the quarian walked into Miranda's field of view, and she felt an icy stab of fear.

“Xen.”

“Be silent, or I will gag you,” the quarian said, in an almost conversational tone. “You will enjoy this, despite yourself.”

She turned and reached into a cabinet, withdrawing a long syringe and a small box. Miranda pulled against her restraints, heart pounding.

“Let me go!”

“I warned you,” Xen purred. She reached into the box and stalked to Miranda's side. Deftly, she pried Miranda's jaw open and inserted the gag. It was large enough to fill her entire mouth.

“You may consider it practice,” said Xen, amused. Miranda's protests were lost against the gag, just an unintelligible moan and a thread of saliva trickling out the corner of her mouth.

Xen returned to the box and filled the syringe to the brim with something clear. Miranda writhed against the cuffs, but Xen steadied her leg with little apparent effort. There was a sharp stab of pain, and then the sensation of something hot flowing out of the needle.

“Part one,” said Xen. “And now for part two.”

This time, the thing she pulled out of the box was triangular, blue and gelatinous. “It is not very legal,” Xen said, “but I've been assured the quality is excellent.” She stepped directly in front of Miranda's chair, and, with some care, laid the thing on her open crotch. It clung wetly to her, sticky and slightly warm, and Miranda groaned and shuddered as it invaded her most intimate anatomy. Xen stepped back, examining her.

“VI, begin recording. I will want a before and after comparison.”

And then she walked out of the room, leaving Miranda nude and helpless in the chair, quivering at the warm wetness filling her cunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Miranda breathed hard around the gag, chest heaving and full of a heavy sense of dread. Suddenly, she shuddered as the thing covering her crotch seemed to pulse, growing warm against the cold air of the lab. It came again, stronger this time, and she nearly let out a moan, but clamped down on it, remembering the VI recording her. She would not give Xen the satisfaction.

Soon, though, the throbbing between her legs was hot and constant, impossible to ignore. The device Xen had put on her seemed to have invaded her entirely, slick and liquid. She panted against the gag, and shifted uncomfortably in the restraints, desperate to rub her thighs together and relieve the ache. An especially strong pulse shot through her, and she moaned involuntarily, momentarily losing the battle and writhing in the cuffs. She could not help but imagine how she must look on the recording: naked, gagged, nipples taut in the cold air of the lab, breasts shaking as she squirmed and groaned on the chair.

She was not sure how long it went on. It seemed like hours, but surely it must have been less, that the device kept her there on the edge, so close to release she could sob. The heat and throbbing were almost unbearable, and she had long ago abandoned all pretense of control. Finally, though, it began to recede, dimming to a mild ache and heat, leaving her shuddering in the chair, slick with sweat. The pulse was still there, and her groin was hot and oversensitized, all out of proportion to its usual sensation, but it was bearable. She wished she could see herself, assure herself that the device had ceased to function, but the restraints prevented her from looking down.

A door hissed open somewhere behind her and she heard the tap of footsteps.

“VI, cease recording.”

Xen walked around the chair to stand directly in front of her, the tilt of her head betraying the leisurely sweep of her eyes up and down Miranda's body.

“That was quite a performance, Ms. Lawson. You certainly seemed to enjoy yourself,” she said at last. “I admit, I had not expected you to be so…vocal. Perhaps you merit a future trial without the gag.”

Miranda glared at her, mortifyingly aware of the flush in her cheeks and the saliva coating her lips and chin around the gag and still, despite it all, the ache and throb in her groin.

Xen began to pace around the chair, slowly circling her, inspecting her from every angle. “I wonder... do you know what's happened to you?”

A cold thrill ran down Miranda's spine at that. There was little she believed Xen wouldn't do if it suited her. What had been done to her?

Xen continued her tour around the chair. “My knowledge of human anatomy is, of course, limited, but I don't think I'm wrong in saying this is quite well done. Shall I show you?,” she asked, the amusement audible in her voice. She stopped at Miranda's side and snapped her fingers. “VI, display last frame, full size, main screen.”

The wall in front of her flickered, and suddenly, there she was, projected on the screen. Her breath caught, and she must have made a noise, because she heard Xen laugh. A dark-haired woman, bound and gagged, full breasts and alert nipples gleaming with sweat, sat spread on the chair, her eyes wide and cheeks rosy, and, nestled between her legs, a thick cock and heavy balls, flushed with the beginnings of arousal.


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda stared at the screen, transfixed. The pose and proportions of the scene were obscene, pornographic. The additions dangling between her legs looked completely natural, with no sign of manipulation or artificiality, and with a sick sinking sense in the pit of her stomach, she felt the outlandish, oversensitive throbbing of her groin resolve itself to match the image on the screen.

“Quite masterful, I think,” remarked Xen. “The form is everything I'd hoped for. A big, thick cock to go with those perfect tits of yours.” She looked down at Miranda, head tilted. “Let us see if the function matches the form.” She turned again and addressed the wall. “VI, switch to live feed.”

The image on the screen dissolved and resolved. Miranda could see herself, cock and balls still on full display, breathing heavily, eyes wide, with Xen at her side, inspecting the image critically. Xen gave a sharp nod. “Good,” she said, and then, to Miranda's shock, leaned over and casually palmed her scrotum.

The sensation was immediate and shocking, and she let out a muffled gasp, smothered by the gag. There was no doubt that it was part of her. She could feel the weight of her balls on Xen's fingers and the warm, leathery texture of Xen's glove against her skin as Xen fondled her and they jostled against her inner thigh. And higher up, to her shame and panic, she felt a stab of heat and a twitch.

Xen chuckled. “I'd thought you'd have more self-control, Ms. Lawson.” She shifted, and on the screen, Miranda watched with mixed horror and anticipation as she clasped her hand over the base of her cock and gave it a long, feather-light stroke.

Miranda sucked in air desperately. Xen's touch was teasing, just skimming the surface of her skin, but there was a hard, hot throb, and she watched, transfixed, as the cock on the screen flushed and swelled. Xen repeated the motion two, three times, and Miranda moaned into the gag, feeling the cock pulse and harden, the heavy weight of it bobbing with the motion of Xen's hand. On the screen, it was fully erect, enormous and swollen, balls on plain display as she helplessly pushed into Xen's grasp.

Xen's hand lingered at the head on her next stroke, and Miranda let out a wordless mewl, shuddering as her fingers delicately circled the glans and then giving an involuntary groan as Xen's hand plunged back down and stroked her hard from base to tip. A distant part of her watched the image on the screen in horrified fascination as she gyrated in the chair, breasts swaying in time with the huge erection, but most of her was consumed with the white-hot throbbing tightness, desperate to get over that edge. She was close, so close…

And then, Xen stepped back.

Miranda moaned helplessly, the cock hot and hard and aching. Xen stood casually at her side, unconcerned. Delicately, she extracted a sterilizer pad from a pocket and began to clean her hand.

“You are shameless, Ms. Lawson. Look at yourself. You look like a cheap extranet performer, with that huge cock and those filthy noises. I had thought better of you.”

Miranda panted desperately, and, to her shame, moaned again as the edge of Xen's shawl, perhaps coincidentally, brushed her tip.

Xen tossed the sterilizer pad to the recycler and casually pressed something at the right side of the chair. “Finish yourself, Ms. Lawson, and get this display over with.”

The cuff around her right hand snapped free, and without conscious thought, her hand flew to the base of her cock. It was hot and hard, filling her entire grasp, and she nearly sobbed at the sensation as she gripped it and stroked, finding it already slick with pre-cum. She masturbated it desperately, with no delicacy or dignity, watching on the screen as she jacked herself, hips thrusting and breasts bobbing.

Finally, _finally,_ the heat and tightness drew in to a bright white star and burst, and she let out a long, loud groan as she pulsed, hot fluid spattering across her stomach and the underside of her breasts, hand still frantically working herself.

Gradually, she came back to herself, staring at her image on the screen, flushed and sweaty, covered in cum, cock slowly softening in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Still dazed, Miranda slowly opened her hand. The cock, flaccid now, fell wetly against her leg.

“Crude, but efficient,” judged Xen. She opened her omnitool and swiped through a complicated gesture. The remaining cuffs of the chair sprang open. “Clean yourself,” she said shortly. “We're going out.”

With that, Xen stalked out of the room, leaving Miranda alone in the lab.

Gingerly, she reached up and removed the gag. Her chin was wet with saliva, and she wiped it on the back of her arm, working her jaw to relieve the ache. She let the gag drop to the floor and slowly sat up in the chair, the wetness across her stomach cool in the chill air. She took two deep breaths, shaking only a little, before looking down.

The cock and balls were still there, solid and unmistakably part of her. The cock lay glistening against her right leg, the balls brushing her inner thighs, still hot and flushed. From this angle, they looked even larger than they had on the recording. She remembered how mindless, how obscene she'd looked on the video, stroking herself, and the hot need and ecstasy of release as she'd come, and shuddered.

With an effort, she mastered herself. Xen had said they were going out. There would not be a better chance to escape. Casually, she brought her arm up as if to brush her hair out of the way, and felt at the nape of her neck, letting out a relieved breath when she felt the amp still in its socket. She still had her biotics. She just had to play along with Xen long enough to get out of the lab. She could do this.

She got up from the chair and made her way to the sink in the corner of the room, doing her best to ignore the weight dangling between her legs and the way it swung as she walked. She took the towel provided and cleaned the sweat and cum from her body as best she could, wiping down her breasts and stomach and, even, haltingly, the cock and balls.

The door at the far side of the room opened and Xen re-entered carrying a box in her hand as Miranda was gingerly patting her crotch dry. Xen stopped by the side of the chair and eyed her critically.

“Acceptable,” she pronounced. “Come here.”

Miranda obeyed, all too aware of her nudity and the bouncing between her legs. She stopped in front of Xen and forced herself to remain still as the quarian examined her. After a long moment, Xen nodded sharply.

“Good. I trust you have learned your lesson. I will permit you to remain ungagged so long as you remain silent. You may not address me, or any other person directly. Is that understood?”

Miranda nodded, and Xen turned to place the box on the counter next to the chair. “Face the chair and place your hands on the seat. Spread your legs. Wider.”

Slowly, Miranda did so, feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. The position left her ass elevated and facing the room's camera, and she was acutely aware of the cock and balls dangling freely, entirely exposed.

She had an inkling it was coming, but even so she could not suppress a gasp as something cold and slick pressed against her entrance.

“I will be generous,” said Xen silkily. “I will not gag you for that.”

The pressure increased, and she felt the object begin to penetrate her. Her balls tightened at the sensation, and to her mortification, the cock gave a twitch. Xen gave an amused snort and pressed harder, the toy opening her up, stretching her wide and full. Miranda breathed deeply, trying to relax herself, trying not to think about it. And then she gave a muffled grunt as, in a rush, the bulbous head of the plug slipped entirely inside her, the flare of the base snug against her ass.


	5. Chapter 5

She heard Xen shift to the side, and something black and white was tossed to the chair in front of her.

“Dress yourself, Ms. Lawson.”

Cautiously, Miranda straightened, hyperaware of the plug filling her. She could feel it shift inside her as she stood, her body reflexively clenching on it and sending another spasm of heat to her cock. Her nipples tightened at the sensation, and she felt her cheeks heat with shame.

To her distant surprise, the clothes were her own – the white bodysuit and black boots she'd come to Omega wearing. The boots had a heel, but they were hers, and she could run in them, she noted clinically. They would not hamper her escape.

She drew the suit on quickly, trying to ignore the plug pushing into her as she bent to pull the legs over her feet. As she drew the suit up to her crotch, she hesitated, staring down at the cock and balls hanging over the lip of the fabric, keenly aware of Xen's gaze on her. Awkwardly, she reached down and adjusted herself, shuddering briefly at the sensation of closing her hand around her cock, and quickly pulled the suit the rest of the way up, eyes closed. The feeling was tight, constricting, and when she opened her eyes and looked down, she could see the white fabric of the suit left nothing to the imagination. Her anatomy was outlined in obscene detail, the cock a thick line pointing along her hip, the pendulous balls an obvious bulge in the thin material.

Xen tapped her foot impatiently, and Miranda turned and hastily pulled the boots on, fighting down the nauseous, exposed feeling. When she was done, Xen paced a slow circle around her, inspecting her from every angle.

“You may, perhaps, be thinking of doing something unwise. I advise against it.”

Miranda kept silent. She was trained, expert. Xen underestimated her.

Xen watched her a moment before nodding. “You will walk three paces in front of me at all times. You will not speak without my permission. Is that understood?”

Miranda nodded, and Xen pressed something on her omnitool. The lab door opened, and she felt her heartrate pick up.

“Proceed,” Xen ordered.

They exited into a dark cul-de-sac, Xen behind her, close enough to touch her. Up ahead, at the alley's mouth, she could see light and movement. That would be her best chance to lose Xen.

They exited the alley and she found herself on a crowded street bright with holosigns advertising cheap drinks and exotic entertainment. She froze as Xen's hand snaked out to grip her arm.

“Ms. Lawson. I am watching. Remember, do nothing unwise.”

Miranda swallowed. She would have to seize the opportunity quickly when it presented itself.

Xen walked her slowly down the street, seemingly without a destination. She was horribly aware of the obscene display she made, the pornographic bulge of her genitals against the suit, her breasts pushed together, exposed by the suit's low neckline, the slight roll of her hips in the heels. She could feel the base of the plug pressed tight against her rear, its body filling her ass, shifting as she walked, and the occasional twitch and clench as her body reacted.

She began to attract stares. She could feel the eyes on her, and hear the whispering and laughter as she passed. A group of human men in Blue Suns armor pointed and jeered, one of them making a masturbatory hand gesture, to the laughter of his comrades. Her cheeks burned as her cock gave a sympathetic twitch.

When the opportunity came, she wasted no time in taking it. A crowd spilled out of the bar next to them, momentarily separating her from Xen. Miranda broke and ran, pelting down the street towards the brighter lights and heavy traffic in the distance.

She made it nearly a two blocks before a rush of heat went through her and her limbs locked, leaving her immobile in the middle of the street.


	6. Chapter 6

The air around her shimmered with the characteristic heat haze of a stasis field, and the back of her neck felt hot and tight.

Her amp, she realized. Somehow, Xen had hijacked her amp.

She was powerless to move, her limbs held in place, stopped mid-stride in the middle of the sidewalk. Her heart beat fast and hard in her chest, and she could again feel the stares of the crowd as she stood there, breasts heaving with exertion and apprehension.

The plug in her ass vibrated, hard.

The feeling was intense and shocking, sending a fierce pulse of heat to her groin and startling a lewd moan out of her. Passers-by turned to stare at the noise, and a few of them stopped to watch her. The plug pulsed again, and, with a stab of panic, she felt the cock swell and harden, a hot line pressed to her stomach. She tried to ignore it, tried to suppress her reaction. But the plug's vibration gradually crescendoed, tempo increasing, filling her over and over. She involuntarily clenched around it, felt it hit the edge of something that edged her vision white and brought her instantly to full hardness. A small crowd had gathered around her, watching as she panted and gasped, erection straining against the thin fabric of the suit.

Her breathing quickened as she heard the measured tap of footsteps behind her and the hiss of an envirosuit filter.

“I warned you. I do not tolerate disobedience, Ms. Lawson.”

The plug pulsed again, drawing a whimper from her, despite her best efforts. She tried to shift in place, desperate for friction, but the stasis field held her immobile. Xen paced closer, right on her heels, and leaned over her shoulder.

“I could make you come right here and now.”

Appallingly, she felt herself grow still harder at that, the cock hotly throbbing against her belly, and groaned involuntarily. Someone in the crowd laughed. She flushed, horrified, but unable to fight the pressure in her groin and the maddening vibration filling her.

Xen leaned back. “But perhaps you would enjoy that too much,” she said, clearly amused. “I will think on your punishment. But for now...”

The stasis field collapsed, and Miranda fell to her hands and knees, gasping. She desperately wanted to cup herself through the suit and relieve the unbearable tension, despite the hungry gaze of the crowd.

“Get up,” said Xen. “We will be taking the long way back.”

Slowly, she rose to her feet, still hard, unable to suppress a choked moan as the plug shifted inside her with the change in position.

The rest of the outing passed in a blur. She was consumed with the sensation of her throbbing cock and the plug inside her, and the urge to touch herself. She was keenly aware of the indecency of her situation, her lewd pants and moans and the thick erection straining against her suit for all to see, but it did nothing to damp her arousal.

When at last Xen marched her back to the white room with the chair, she was almost glad.


	7. Chapter 7

No sooner had they crossed the lab's threshold than Xen seized her hands, pulling them behind her back. Something with the smooth, warm texture of a just-finished omnitool flash-fab closed around her wrists, binding them together. Miranda made a choked noise at that, her cock pulsing greedily, out of reach.

“You sound uncomfortable, Ms. Lawson. I must remind you, however, that you brought this on yourself.” Xen stepped around to Miranda's front and, quickly and matter-of-factly, drew the zipper of her suit down all the way, her breasts and throbbing cock springing free into the chill air of the lab. “Ah, yes,” Xen said drily. “Certainly uncomfortable.”

Xen casually paced to the far corner of the lab, leaving Miranda standing by the door, gasping at the change in temperature and staring down past her breasts at the thick, swollen cock jutting out from her.

“But I am not unkind. I believe in choice.” Xen rummaged momentarily, and withdrew something from a drawer. “Ah,” she murmured. “Here it is.” She turned, and Miranda saw that she held something long, black, and unmistakably phallic. She touched something on the base of it and walked to the table at the chair's side, where she set it down, pointing suggestively to the ceiling.

“Allow me to explain. This is a matched pair to the toy in you.” Xen closed her hand over it and stroked roughly. Miranda jerked and moaned as the vibration inside her gave a long, intense pulse. Xen gave a low laugh. “I see you understand.” She removed her hand from the toy and stepped away, leaving Miranda panting. “You made an unwise choice earlier today. You now have another choice that you may wish to consider more carefully.” She paused, appearing to consider. “The battery will eventually fail, of course. Given enough time. But the choice is yours to make, Ms. Lawson.” She turned to the wall. “VI, begin recording.”

And then she stalked out of the room, leaving Miranda alone with the insistent throb of her cock.

She wriggled, trying to pull her wrists through the cuffs, but they held fast and the movement served only to exacerbate the tortuous vibration of the plug teasing her, filling her, but not still not enough for release. The enormous erection bobbed in front of her, pulsing hotly, impossible to ignore.

She tried for a while to hold out, shifting and squirming, but nothing she did could relieve the tension, and at last, she haltingly made her way to the center of the room.

The toy rested there on the table next to the chair, thick and stiff, an echo of her own hard cock. Slowly, she sat sideways on the chair, smothering a gasp as the plug pressed further into her, and then, awkwardly, cheeks burning, she bent and closed her lips around the toy.

She moaned around it as the plug inside her gave a sudden, intense pulse, her cock answering with a twitch, and eagerly took as much of it into her mouth as she could. Soon, she was bobbing her head up and down, lips clamped on the shaft, sucking greedily, as she helplessly ground her ass into the seat in time with the plug's pulsing. Her erection bobbed in front of her, hot and aching, and her breasts swayed in time with the motion, nipples taut and stiff as she desperately fellated the toy.

Finally, she reached the peak, groaning around the toy as her balls tightened and her hips thrust frantically. Distantly, past the white blindness of orgasm, she felt her cock jerk as she came, thick ropes of hot fluid spattering her breasts and stomach.

The plug's vibration gradually died as she regained her senses, gasping. She realized she was still bent over the toy, and lifted her head, feeling it slip slickly past her lips. She straightened, exhaustion and shame slowly coming back to her, conscious of the wetness over her breasts and belly and the slowly sagging cock between her legs. Behind her, she heard the door to the lab hiss open and Xen begin to slowly clap.


	8. Chapter 8

“VI, cease recording,” Xen said as she made her way over to the chair. She stood there a moment, inspecting Miranda's bared breasts and limp cock and the ejaculate covering her front.

“A wiser choice this time, Ms. Lawson. You certainly appear to have enjoyed yourself.” She paused a moment, and then seized Miranda's chin in her hand, tilting her face upward. “Look at me when I'm talking to you.” She waited, holding Miranda's gaze before continuing. “Better. You've made a mess of yourself again, though.” She walked around to the other side of the chair, and Miranda felt the cuffs release. “Clean yourself. There are sanitary facilities in the closet directly ahead of you.” She paused. “Leave the clothes in the bin.”

Numbly, Miranda stood and made her way to the closet.

The facilities were quarian style: spartan, with nothing that could possibly aid an escape. Xen's only deviation from liveship austerity was the large mirror installed on the closet's back wall. Miranda did not allow herself to look at it.

She could not, however, avoid the sight of her naked body as she stripped and cleaned herself, the beads of cum speckling her breasts and dripping down her stomach, and the flushed cock and weighty balls jostling between her thighs. The plug in her ass shifted teasingly as she moved, quiescent now.

She shuddered, remembering the feeling of the plug pushing into her as she'd sucked the toy, the hot throb of her cock bouncing with her movement, the shameless, humiliating display she'd made of herself. A brief thrill of heat shot to her groin at the memory, and she focused on cleaning herself.

She was as thorough as she dared, but exited promptly at Xen's call, making her way over to stand in front of her.

Xen gestured to the chair. “Bend over,” she said, briskly. Miranda assumed her prior pose without protest, ass in the air, pointed towards the camera, cock and balls hanging in full view. She started as she felt one of Xen's hands cup her rear and the other grasp the base of the plug.

“I have been considering your punishment for your earlier indiscretion,” Xen remarked. Miranda froze in place. Idly, Xen tugged at the plug, not hard enough to displace it, but enough to draw a gasp from her. “It is apparent that you enjoy making a spectacle of yourself. Perhaps that is exactly what you should be: a spectacle.” Miranda felt her stomach clench at that. Xen continued, toying with the plug all the while. “You are, of course, well-proportioned, but it has become clear that your endowments fall short of your prodigious appetites. Fortunately, that is easily corrected.” The hand on her ass tightened dangerously, and Xen pressed the plug into her. “You will stay still for this. If you move, you will be put in stasis.” Miranda yelped as Xen's hand left her ass to grope between her legs. “And make no mistake, Ms. Lawson, if you choose stasis, it opens a number of intriguing possibilities.”

Miranda froze in place, heart racing, and after a moment the hand withdrew. She started as something cool brushed across her ass, and then gasped as she felt the prick and jab of a needle. It was over in a few short seconds, before she could make the decision to resist or not.

“Very good, Ms. Lawson. Perhaps you are learning after all.” Xen's voice was cool and amused. “You may get back in your chair. It will be several hours before the effects are apparent – I suggest you take the opportunity to rest and meditate on your choices. You will have a busy day tomorrow.”


	9. Chapter 9

She slept fitfully, too exhausted to do anything else. Her dreams were restless and overheated, filled with the echo of the toy in her mouth and the hot, hard weight of the cock between her legs, by turns hungry and burning with shame.

She woke, flushed and half-hard, to a sharp clap from Xen, startling against the chair's restraints. Her breasts bounced at her movement and she choked down a gasp. They felt heavy and tight, her nipples throbbing in the cold air.

Xen produced an amused hum. “You look uncomfortable, Ms. Lawson. I am afraid that it is an unavoidable side-effect of the treatment.” Xen paused and leaned forward, and, clinically, rolled Miranda's left nipple between her fingers.

Miranda inhaled sharply and felt her cock twitch against her leg at the pressure. Reflexively, she looked down at herself, and stared. Her breasts were flushed and rosy, the start of a sweat prickling at her sternum. They were perhaps a bit fuller than they had been previously, and her nipples, which had formerly been modest and unremarkable, were now plump and obvious, projecting proudly out from her breasts.

“A promising beginning,” remarked Xen. “However, stimulation will be necessary to get the full benefits.” With that, she took Miranda's right nipple in hand as well, and began to stroke and roll it in tandem with the other one. Miranda could not suppress a shiver as the heat in her breasts seemed to intensify. Xen teased her expertly, alternately pulling and caressing at her enlarged nipples, and she let out a moan despite herself.

With a final hard pinch, Xen withdrew, leaving Miranda gasping in the chair. “Truly, you are insatiable, Ms. Lawson. Perhaps you require more aggressive stimulation.”

Miranda watched in dread as she retrieved a large box from one of the lab's cabinets. Xen set it down at the chair's side and withdrew a tube of lubricant, squeezing a generous portion onto her fingers before reaching out again to Miranda's breasts. Miranda shivered as Xen coated her sensitive nipples in the cold gel, slathering them thickly. Xen bent again, this time withdrawing a pair of cylinders, each perhaps three inches in length and attached to a hose leading back to the box. Miranda yelped as Xen slid the first over her left nipple – it sucked at her skin, engulfing her slickly. The other went on as well, and Xen bent and she heard the click of a switch.

Abruptly, the suction of both cylinders increased, and they began to pump her, her breasts quivering with the machine's rhythm. She felt her cheeks flush as the tight, full feeling in her breasts intensified and her cock hardened at the suction. 

Xen coolly reached down and hefted her left breast, feeling its weight. Miranda choked down a whimper as she squeezed slightly.

“It appears it may be several hours before your progress is satisfactory. How very disappointing. I had hoped to introduce you to an acquaintance today.”

Xen paced slowly to the front of the chair, watching her all the while. Miranda felt herself burn at the sight she must be, panting and gasping, breasts shaking as the machine pumped her, cock flushed and hard between her legs.

Xen contemplated her impassively for a minute before producing a dissatisfied sigh. “I suppose there is no help for it. As you are indisposed, she will have to come here.”


	10. Chapter 10

Xen left her for a while after that, leaving Miranda to writhe on the chair as the machine worked her. She felt feverishly hot, her mind flooded with the slippery suction on her swollen nipples and the pulsing ache of her cock. Her breasts shifted with her breaths and the machine's rhythm, weighty and heated. They bounced heavily on her chest, still tight and oversensitive.

The machine tormented her, by turns sucking her gently, almost teasingly, and pumping her aching nipples relentlessly, bringing her instantly erect. Time passed in a blur, seconds counted out by the machine's rhythm and the hungry throb of her cock.

By the time she heard the lab's door open again, she was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her breathing hoarse and ragged. The machine was in a lull, tugging gently at her nipples, keeping her hovering maddeningly close to the edge of full arousal. Behind her, two sets of footsteps slowly approached the chair – the business-like tap of Xen's boots, and the sharp, precise click of a heeled shoe. They stopped directly behind her, and she heard a low laugh.

“A former Cerberus operative, you said?”

“One of their finest,” Xen replied smoothly.

“She doesn't look like one now.”

“Ms. Lawson enjoys making a spectacle of herself.”

Miranda drew in a sharp breath, a protest on the tip of her tongue. It died stillborn at the warning weight of Xen's gloved hand on the top of her head, and she fumed inwardly, ashamed at her silence.

Slowly, the steps circled to her right, and Xen and her visitor, a tall asari wearing an expensive suit and the telltale glimmer of high-end shields, came into her view. Miranda felt herself flush as the asari slowly circled her, eyes raking up and down her body, lingering at her aching breasts and half-hard cock.

The asari gestured to her crotch. “How does she perform?”

"Her self-control is notably lacking,” replied Xen drily. “I can provide a demonstration.”

“Proceed, then.”

“As you wish.”

A stab of panic ran through Miranda as Xen opened her omnitool interface. She opened her mouth without thinking, ready to beg Xen to let her keep some scrap of dignity, but the words were drowned out by an involuntary moan as, without warning, the suction on her nipples increased sharply in speed and intensity, her breasts quivering with its rhythm. She felt her cock twitch and swell, fully hard now, her balls tight and aching for release. Distantly, she heard herself grunting quietly with the machine's rhythm, a breathy, animal noise, and felt herself burn with humiliation.

Suddenly, she cried out as the plug in her ass vibrated to life, its hard pulses timed to the suction on her nipples. Her cock was a throbbing ache between her legs, and she could not prevent her hips from jerking against the chair's restraints. Distantly, she was aware of Xen and the asari watching her as she squirmed helplessly, but most of her attention was taken up by the sucking pull on her nipples and the hot pulsing of her groin to the throb inside her. She sobbed at the intensity of the sensation, cock and breasts bouncing as she desperately ground herself against the chair.

At last, Xen let her go, the plug pulsing long and hard as the machine's grip on her nipples tightened almost to a pinch. She groaned loudly as she came, feeling her cock jerk as her hips pressed against the restraints, hot fluid raining down on her heavy breasts.

In the aftermath, she gasped quietly, feeling her cheeks burn as her cum slowly cooled on her skin. She could not bring herself to open her eyes to see Xen and her companion watching her humiliation.

“What do you think?” she heard Xen say.

“Acceptable,” pronounced the asari briskly. “We can try her tomorrow.”


	11. Chapter 11

The asari left soon after that, and Miranda was left alone with Xen. The machine had resumed a gentle, rhythmic suction, and she could not entirely suppress the occasional hitch in her breath as it worked her swollen nipples. The cock lay along the crease of her thigh, still hot and oversensitized, limp for now, but twitching ominously at the machine's ministrations. Xen stared down at her impassively, watching in silence.

At last she sighed. “You are filthy again, Ms. Lawson.”

Miranda stayed silent, intensely conscious of the copious evidence of her earlier release smeared over her chest and stomach. Xen continued. “You will have to remain filthy this time. Madame T'Vele has been kind enough to offer you a position. There are preparations to make if you are to earn your keep.”

Casually, she leaned over and palmed Miranda's breast. Miranda shuddered as she gave it a clinical squeeze. “Unsatisfactory,” Xen muttered. “You will have to do better.”

Miranda tensed as Xen retreated somewhere behind her, the tap of her boots leading to a far corner of the room. A cabinet opened and closed, and Xen's footsteps made their way back to behind the chair, where she paused. An enviro-sealed packaged opened with a hiss, and then Xen's gloved hands descended in front of her, one squarely on each breast, massaging something cold and slick into her skin. She could not bite back a groan as Xen handled her roughly, her tight, heavy breasts shaking at the treatment, the cylinders on her nipples bobbing in front of her.

“Control yourself,” Xen reprimanded sharply.

By the time it was over she was again flushed and half-hard. Xen washed her hands meticulously after she was done, apparently paying Miranda's condition little heed. At length, she tossed the sanitary wipe to the recycler and returned her attention to her subject.

“You will require sustenance. Your needs will, of course, be provided for.”

She pressed something on the chair, and Miranda heard a compartment to the side of her head pop open.

“Open your mouth,” Xen said. Stubbornly, she clenched her jaw. She heard Xen hiss through her teeth, an alien, spine-chilling sound, and suddenly, the machine sucked hard at her nipples. She opened her mouth in an indrawn gasp, and Xen's hand seized her jaw, holding her in place while she stuffed a thick tube into her mouth, fastening it in place with a band around her head.

“Do not repeat that. You will not like the consequences.”

The tube filled her mouth, firm, but with some give to it, large enough that she was forced to mold her lips around it. She doubted the size and texture were coincidental.

There was a hum, and something thick and tasteless leaked from the tube's end to her tongue. Unflavored nutrient gel, she guessed. It filled her mouth quickly, and she was forced to swallow to prevent it from dribbling over her lips and down her chin.

Xen inspected her for a minute, something in the tilt of her head betraying her amusement. “Enjoy your meal, Ms. Lawson. I will return later to check your progress.”

Xen left her to her humiliation, then, the hot, swollen bounce of her breasts – surely larger than she remembered them - as the machine pumped her, the tube filling her mouth and the wet, sucking noises she made swallowing around it, and above all, the heavy throb of the cock between her legs, engorged again and swaying as she slowly writhed in the restraints.

Time passed in a blur, lost in the blinding, desperate need to relieve the ache of her erection, and the mindless, automatic motion of swallowing. She came twice more when the plug filling her came alive without warning, leaving her sticky with her own cum. She was distantly aware that her breasts had become still heavier, that they now quivered in place on her chest where before they had bounced, but the hungry pulsing of her groin drowned the thought out.

It seemed like hours before Xen returned, and perhaps it was. She heard the lab door open and close, and then the machines died, leaving the room silent but for her harsh breaths and the measured tap of Xen's footsteps.

Xen laughed as she came around to view her from the front. “You surpass my expectations, Ms. Lawson. I would not have suspected you of such depraved tastes. Look at yourself.”

The room's display flickered on, and unwillingly, she stared. She was sweaty and flushed, her lips stretched around the girth of the tube, her chin smeared from when she had not been quick enough to swallow. Her breasts were enormous, at least twice their former size, spattered with cum. As she watched, Xen popped the cylinders off of her, exposing fat, swollen nipples. Front and center, her cock lay brushing her thigh, thickly flushed, semi-erect, heavy balls dangling between her legs. She looked like something out of a lurid extranet fantasy site, an image with no purpose but titillation.

Xen fiddled with her omnitool, and something shot through the tube in her mouth, this time with a pungent, medicinal taste. Reflexively, she swallowed.

“You may as well rest. You will have a full day tomorrow.”

Slowly, the room faded out.


	12. Chapter 12

She woke the sound of female laughter in the dark and a set of hands squeezing her breasts.

“Goddess, look at these things! How does she walk?”

Another woman guffawed. “Forget those things. Look at this thing.” Without warning, another hand groped at her crotch.

Outraged, Miranda drew in a breath and tried to struggle, but found herself again restrained and gagged.

“Ah, Ms. Lawson, you've finally joined us,” intoned Xen's voice, smoothly amused. The hands left her body, but she could hear the muffled laughter of the other women as the familiar sound of Xen's boots drew closer. She felt hands at her temples, and the darkness fell away as Xen removed the blindfold. She was in a new room, this one small and cheap-feeling, a dressing room, judging by the mirrors and clothing racks. A biotic field held her suspended in front of one of the mirrors, still nude. Her limbs were hot where the field held them immobile, and her skin prickled and goosebumped at the current of biotic energy. Two asari, alike enough to be twins, watched her from their positions flanking the mirror, their eyes hard and amused.

“I would apologize for the blindfold, but it is entirely your own fault,” continued Xen. “It is clear that you cannot be trusted to follow orders. Perhaps if you show yourself capable of learning, you may eventually do without for the trip here.” Xen paused, apparently deep in consideration. “I don't believe I should need to tell you to be on your best behavior. I have invested a considerable amount of credits in you and I expect you to pay me back. Is that understood?”

Miranda stared, furious, but keenly aware of her vulnerability, her naked body on display, the hungry gaze of the twins, and above all, Xen's cold nonchalance. Slowly, she inclined her head in a nod. There was nothing she could do at the present.

“Well-chosen,” Xen pronounced briskly. She gestured to the twins. “Please continue.”

The asari exchanged a glance, and the one on the left stepped forward, and raised her hand. The biotic field holding Miranda in place suddenly heated, and she jerked as she was repositioned, bent over, her ass in the air, legs spread, enormous breasts hanging heavily from her chest, cock and balls dangling between her legs. She felt her heart beating hard in her chest as the other asari paced around behind her. When she got there, she laughed, and Miranda felt herself burn with shame and fury.

“Why, she's all plugged up already.” Miranda felt a hand at her rear fumbling with the base of the plug. The asari grasped it and tugged experimentally. Miranda sucked in a breath as she hit that spot of heat inside her and her cock twitched in response.

The other asari laughed. “Careful, T'Va, or you'll get her started before the show opens.”

T'Va snorted, and pulled harder. Miranda whimpered as it eased out of her, stretching her wide as the head of it withdrew, before finally exiting with the pop. She felt herself reflexively clench and release as it left her body, feeling oddly open and empty. With a thrill of shame, she realized she had grown used to the plug's presence.

T'Va laughed again, and delivered a light slap to her rear, causing her to startle. “Don't worry, Cerberus, we'll get you something else to plug you up.” The fingers returned to her rear, generously slathering a cold, thick gel all around and in her entrance. She could not prevent herself from reacting, her breaths coming quicker and her skin flushing.

When it was done, T'Va snapped her fingers, and the biotic field forced her upright again, exposing her tight nipples and flushed cock. She could feel the gel rub slickly against her skin as the change in position forced her cheeks together. The other asari stepped forward and clinically, pinched her nipples. Miranda felt her cock give another twitch as they stiffened to peaks.

“Quit playing with her, T'Vo.”

T'Vo sighed and gave Miranda's breasts a final squeeze before letting them bounce to her chest and turning her attention to her crotch.

“A big, thick cock,” she drawled, inspecting its flushed state, “but it doesn't look like she'll last.”

“She does lack restraint,” remarked Xen, observing from the corner.

“Better do something about that.” Her twin opened one of the storage compartments and, after briefly rummaging, tossed a handful of black synthleather straps to her sister. T'Vo bent and cupped her genitals. Miranda could not hold back a sharp breath as T'Vo fondled her briefly before pushing first her balls into the harness, and then her cock, before fastening it snugly around her base. In the mirror, her endowments were more obvious than ever, held out from her body and framed by the ring. She looked ludicrous, obscene, with her cartoonishly outsized tits and the heavy cock and balls proudly displayed between her legs. She flushed, furious and humiliated, feeling the slide of the gel lubricating her ass and the twitch of her cock against the teasing pressure of the harness.

“You're finally beginning to look like you should, Ms. Lawson,” she heard Xen say. “Let us see how much that can be improved on before your shift.”


	13. Chapter 13

The twins primped and painted her in a mockery of luxury, amusing themselves with the occasional grope or pinch, and laughing at her inevitable, uncontrollable reaction. The reflection in the mirror when they finished was something artificial and garish. The gaudy makeup made her look by turns shocked and pouting, and the rouge painting her nipples made the heavy swing of her genitals in the cock ring all the more obvious. They had removed the gag to paint her lips and left it out, but it would do her no good to speak, and she knew it. She was still held immobile by the twins' biotic field, spreadeagled in the center of the room. Behind her, she heard the familiar, measured tap of Xen's footsteps.

“How you've changed, Ms. Lawson. Who would guess that you were an officer in one of the galaxy's most powerful covert organizations only a short while ago? Someone with discipline, someone who commanded _respect_?”

The twins snickered off to the side, and Miranda felt herself burn at the words. Xen's hand reached over her shoulder and she tensed as she fastened something to her ear. In the mirror, it was barely visible, an inconspicuous stick-on earpiece hidden in her hair.

“I've been very disappointed in you, Ms. Lawson,” Xen continued, her words oddly doubled with the earpiece, “but perhaps I will give you one last chance. Prove to me that you have some measure of self-control, that you are not completely ruled by your baser instincts, and we will part ways here. That seems fair, does it not? You may speak, now,” she added, as an afterthought.

“Yes,” said Miranda, knowing no other answer would be permitted, adrenaline rushing through her at the chance for freedom, no matter how slight.

“Very good,” purred Xen. “T'Vo and T'Va will let you down. You will then walk through that door and obey my instructions exactly. Is that understood?”

“Yes,” Miranda said again, and the field suspending her in the air set her down on the ground. She took a deep breath and straightened, feeling Xen's and the twins' eyes on her, and strode to the door with as much dignity as she could muster, cock and balls bouncing in the harness and breasts quaking with her motion.

She stepped through the door and found herself on a stage lit in neon colors, camera drones circling overhead, and a murmur rising from the audience below at her entrance. She froze, horribly aware of her nudity and her lewd appearance, furious and ashamed. Below, the audience jeered. Xen's voice came in smoothly over the earpiece.

“Quit dawdling. Step to the center. These people paid to get a good look at you.”

The order broke her shock, and she felt herself flush, lips pressing into a thin line. Slowly, she obeyed, the drones following her.

“Very good,” purred Xen. “Now stroke yourself.”

She balked at that, motionless in the middle of the stage, ready to turn around and go back to the room, but Xen's voice stopped her.

“Perhaps you did not understand me,” she said sharply. “We had an agreement. This is part of it. So far, you are not impressing me.”

Miranda clenched her teeth, feeling her face heat, and reluctantly, reached down and took her cock in hand. The drones circled closer and shouts and whistles drifted up from the audience.

It was hot and heavy in her hand, thick enough to fill her fist even flaccid. Awkwardly, she stroked it, base to tip, and sucked in a breath at the sensation as it twitched a little against her palm. She did it again, her breath quickening and a pulse of heat settling in her belly as it swelled in her hand.

Soon, she was hard, harder than she'd ever been, gasping on the stage as she jerked herself, the hot throb of her erection straining against the restriction of the cock ring, breasts bouncing in time with the frantic motion of her hand. From some distant place, she watched, horrified and ashamed, as she groaned and grunted onstage to the hoots of the audience, but found herself powerless to stop, the pounding, hungry throb of her cock flooding her senses with almost suffocating intensity. Desperately, she pumped herself, her fist sliding over the hot, thick length, her hips pistoning into her hand, achingly close to release.

And then, she let out a choking sob as biotic energy crackled over her skin, manacling her hands over her head and leaving her helplessly erect and exposed.

“And now, Ms. Lawson,” said Xen over the earpiece, “we shall see how much self-discipline you can truly exert.”


	14. Chapter 14

Miranda gave another sobbing breath, a needy whine crawling out her throat to the laughter of the audience. Her cock was a hot, desperate throb, her thighs and belly taut with the need for release. She was hyperaware of the press of the cock ring around her base and the tight almost-ache of her balls. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, but she could not tell if they were for the humiliation of her situation or the intensity of the sensation. She wanted to fight against the restraints, to break her hands free and finish herself, but disgust at her own appetites and the tantalizing lure of Xen's promise kept her still.

The field holding her in place hummed, and she sucked in a breath and arched her back as a hot/cold fizz of biotic energy skimmed down the line of her spine with barely enough pressure to register as touch. Over the earpiece, she heard the faint, tinny sound of one of the twins laughing.

As quickly as it came, the sensation was gone from her spine, only to return as a quick, light stroke along the outer curves of her breasts, a feeling like ghostly fingers, almost gentle but for the electric bite of biotics.

“You know,” drawled Xen over the earpiece, “I have come to believe that you enjoy these exercises.”

The touch was gone from her breasts now, replaced by a lick of energy teasing along the cleft of her ass, there and just as quickly gone again, coaxing a moan from her at the throb of her neglected cock.

“Oh, you put on a fine show of defiance, Ms. Lawson. You almost deceived me at first. But let us examine the evidence, shall we?”

The touches came faster now. A crackling brush over her collar bones, along the column of her throat, tracing her hips and teasing at the inside of her thighs. She could not suppress her vocal reactions, nor prevent herself from shifting in place, futilely trying to relieve the ache of her swollen cock.

“I have presented you with opportunities, of course, but your situation now is the direct result of your own choices. I have repeatedly warned you of consequences, but when presented with options, you inevitably choose to debase yourself for everyone to see.”

A flicker of biotic energy swept across her open mouth in mocking imitation of a kiss before licking at her nipples and trailing down towards her navel, leaving Miranda breathing ragged gasps, the heavy weight of the cock between her legs swaying as she squirmed.

“Tell me, Ms. Lawson. Are you enjoying yourself now? Do you get a thrill at being put on display like this? Exposing yourself to an audience of strangers? Degrading yourself for them to see? Fucking yourself for them?”

She felt herself burn, mortified as her cock pulsed and twitched at Xen's words, her stomach muscles spasming with the need for release.

“The physical evidence, of course, is incontrovertible.”

Miranda jerked against her restraints, a needy, mewling whine escaping her as the lightest touch of biotics licked up the underside of her shaft, far too brief to satisfy.

“Perhaps I am wrong, though. If I am, you need only say so, and we will stop here.”

An involuntary, broken noise of protest escaped from her at that, the hot, oversensitized pulse of her cock ringing through her like a bell, aching for contact.

“Or perhaps,” said Xen smoothly, “you would prefer that I let you come instead.”

Miranda sucked in a breath, her jaw clenching, but another flicker of biotic energy pulsed at her nipples before stroking at her balls where they lay against the cock ring.

“ _Please,_ ” she heard herself groan.


	15. Chapter 15

Miranda froze, horrified, but then the electric heat of biotics closed around the base of her cock and she moaned as the world focused to a pinpoint.

Xen's voice came in distantly over the earpiece. “So very disappointing, Ms. Lawson.”

The biotic field holding her hands over her head collapsed and she stumbled forward. She brought her arms forward to catch herself and jerked as she discovered them still biotically shackled together. She braced for impact, but before she could hit the floor, another sweep of energy caught her by the arms and shoulders, leaving her awkwardly bent over in the center of the stage. A flicker of biotic current ran down between her cheeks, trailing over the underside of her balls. Her aching cock twitched, and she moaned to the audience's laughter.

“Spread your legs,” said Xen.

She stubbornly held her position for a minute, but the twins were playing with her now, biotic nips and caresses teasing at her rear, her balls, her breasts and belly, everywhere but the throbbing cock between her legs. With a choked sob, she shifted, bracing herself against the biotic hold and raising her ass into the air, legs spread.

“So eager, Ms. Lawson.”

The pounding of her pulse was deafening, the taut heat in her groin blinding. “Please,” she heard herself rasp again.

Xen laughed, and she started as she felt a set of hands on her hips and something hot probing at her entrance. She stiffened, panting, as the man behind her ran the tip of his cock up and down the crack of her ass, a finger, then two, entering her, stretching her wide, pumping shallowly in and out. She gave a ragged indrawn breath as they left her, only to be replaced by the head of his cock, pressing firmly into her.

He was bigger than the plug had been, and hot, so hot inside her. She could not help but whimper as he pushed inexorably forward, filling her, making her own cock strain and swell against the cock ring. At least, he seated fully inside her with a grunt, which Miranda echoed, feeling him hit a knot inside her that narrowed the world down to a single point. He withdrew swiftly and set a hard pace, pumping into her without mercy, his balls slapping against her just above her own, shaking her ridiculous tits under her and hitting that spot inside her over and over. She whimpered and grunted as he pounded into her, unable to stop herself from pressing her ass back against him, desperate to take his cock deeper and find her own release. Her cock bounced under her, stiff and hot, her balls aching in their confinement. She gave a despairing moan as she felt him push into her again and stiffen, his cock jerking as warmth flooded her.

As soon as he withdrew, though, another set of hands clasped her hips and another cock pushed into her. She groaned with relief, and then started as another set of hands lifted her head, positioning her open mouth to brush another hard cock. The man in front of her pushed forward, and she closed her mouth around it, molding her lips over it and pressing her tongue to the underside of the shaft. She moaned around the cock in her mouth as her own cock twitched in sympathy.

Both men pounded into her, impaling her between them, Miranda's gasps muffled by the cock filling her mouth. She was close, so close to release, agonizingly caught at the edge, her cock impossibly hard and hot, bouncing excruciatingly with every thrust of the man fucking her ass. She just needed a little more, just a little more…

“I suppose I did agree to let you come, Ms. Lawson,” said Xen over the earpiece.

She felt the hold on her right hand release, and without thought, her hand flew to her cock. She groaned loudly around the cock in her mouth as she grasped the shaft, pumping it frantically. The men fucking her redoubled their efforts, pistoning into her mercilessly. The one in front of her came quickly, his cock twitching against the roof of her mouth as hot, salty fluid filled her throat. She swallowed reflexively, but he withdrew quickly, leaving a trail of cum across her open lips as she gasped, too caught up in the pursuit of her own release to notice or care.

At last, she hit her peak, the world going white around her. She cried out and sagged, her cock jerking in her hand, the man behind her still driving into her. Some clarity returned with her release, and she became distantly aware of the hot spatter of her cum over her hand and stomach, the cum smearing her lips and thighs, and the noise of the crowd and hum of the drones. She was given no time to revive from her daze before her mouth was guided onto another cock. By the time the man behind her finished, her own cock had begun to twitch ominously once again.


	16. Chapter 16

It went on for what seemed like hours – a cock in her mouth and a cock in her ass and her own cock hot and hard in her hand. By the end, she could do no more than whimper as she stroked herself to yet another release. She had lost count of how many many cocks she had taken, how many times she had come. At last, she became dimly aware that her mouth and her ass were empty, the noise of the crowd receding, and finally ceasing altogether.

She let her hand drop from its automatic stroking. She was still bent over. Her mouth was sour, her lips and chin sticky and smeared. Her rear was sore, and she could feel the slow trickle of fluid working its way down the back of her thighs, in between her legs and over her balls. Her belly and hand were slick, just beginning to dry to tackiness.

Miranda shuddered, sick with shame and disgust, remembering how she'd begged, how she'd groaned and whimpered, how she'd presented her ass to be fucked and eagerly swallowed cock after cock. How she'd masturbated herself in front of the audience, how she'd writhed at the feeling of a cock in her ass, how she'd let herself be used like a toy for the titillation of strangers. How she'd made a display of herself, huge tits, cock and balls and all, and how mindlessly frantic she'd been to relieve her appetites.

How even now, the thought of it sent a slow, hot pulse to her groin.

Behind her advanced the slow tap of Xen's footsteps. They stopped behind her, but Miranda made no move to stir. Delicately, Xen plucked the earpiece from her, and regarded her a moment before sighing.

“What a filthy creature you are, Ms. Lawson. Look at yourself. Your appetite for debasement is appalling.”

Miranda swallowed, the thick, sour taste of cum sliding down her throat, feeling the slow drip of it down her ass.

“You are not fit for polite society.” said Xen. “I had expected better.”

Miranda felt Xen's eyes on her but made no reply. At last Xen sighed dramatically.

“You are very fortunate, Ms. Lawson. You require a firm hand, but I suppose I am willing to guide you. In time, I am sure, you will thank me.”

And then she walked away, leaving Miranda to let the cum dry on her skin and contemplate her future, dread and arousal coiling in her belly.


End file.
